


Kiss My Wounds And Make Me Better.

by OhGodHereTheyGoAgain



Series: I Gotchu In This AU! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, No Acutal Smut, Secret Relationship?, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodHereTheyGoAgain/pseuds/OhGodHereTheyGoAgain
Summary: The voltron team notice that Keith is being extra rough with Lance and decide an intervention is needed. They find out things aren't quite what they appear to be.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: I Gotchu In This AU! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871092
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196





	Kiss My Wounds And Make Me Better.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Lance is always with his blue lion and Keith with Red. 
> 
> Shiro never dies and is never replaced with a clone. 
> 
> Lance and Allura never become a couple becuase that just didn't even make sense. 
> 
> The rest of cannon is mostly the same, though I like to imagine that Lotor was redemable.
> 
> You can imagine this is any part of the in-space time line that you prefer.

The paladins of Voltron are all happily sitting together for breakfast. They had recently liberated a planet from Gala control and were rewarded with an ample, and more importantly, edible food supply. Fresh homemade meals, courtesy of Hunk, for the next few weeks would replace the green goo that provided adequate sustenance but little flavor. The team was enjoying a long due reprieve from taxing battles. All of them except Shiro, Allura, and Coran still wore their pajamas and brought their messy bed head to the table. Even Keith donned a pair of soft altean night clothes instead of sleeping in his regular attire or paladin under suit. While this was unusual no one seemed to notice it or at the very least ignored it. The found family were too busy enjoying the pleasant company, stress free morning, and delicious food. No one wanted to disrupt the peaceful ambience. That is, until Lance and Keith started with their usual banter.

“Hunk!” Lance exclaimed from his spot between Keith and the princess. “You really outdid yourself. The food was almost as exquistest as Allura.” He winked at the princess. In return she rolled her eyes at him fondly.

“Knock it off Lance.” Warned Keith, stabbing at one of the few things left on his plate. “Your drooling over the princess is annoying.” 

The team was used to the boys bickering but the room became still just in case it went too far. It wouldn’t have been the first time someone had to step in before it became physical.

“Hmmm” Lance hummed with a smirk as he turned his attention to the red paladin. “And what are you going to do about it if I don’t.”

“I’ll pin you down and make you regret it,” Keith growled leaning into Lance's space. It did not go unnoticed when Keith grabbed the blue paladin’s thigh and squeezed making him whimper audibly.

“Keith!” Allura admonished while at the same time Shiro chided “That’s enough.” 

Both Hunk and Pidge pushed back their chairs, ready to break up a fight if they needed to. Lance’s cheeks were flushed red and his chest heaved as he returned Keith’s challenging glare. Coran just looked sad. He hated seeing the boys fight. They worked so well together in strategizing and battle. Why couldn’t they get along outside of that?

“He started it.” The half Galra said to the room. Then to his adversary, “This isn’t over Lance.” Keith snarled, pushing himself out of the chair forcefully. “I’ll get you when you are alone.” He called over his shoulder as he left the room.

“So that was extreme.” Hunk said, “Even for Keith.”

“Yeah but Lance is usually the one instigating. Maybe Keith has just finally had enough.” Pidge replied to Hunk before turning her attention to the blue paladin. “Maybe you should just leave Keith alone for a bit.”

“I think we have all been a little stressed,” Shiro cut in. “But it is not an excuse for Keith to lose his temper like that and physically hurt one of his team other than accidentally inside of training. I’ll talk to him.”

Lance waved them off. “Let it go, he just needs to blow off some steam. In fact I could use to do the same thing and then get a shower. Both of those separately from Keith, of course.” He rambled as he got to his feet. “Thank you for breakfast Hunk. It was delicious and you are a true gem.”

“Did it look like he was walking funny to you?” Allura asked after he left. “I Hope Keith didn’t hurt him too badly.”

The family members all traded glances wordlessly agreeing that maybe they should keep an eye out for Lance. Perhaps Keith was exhibiting latent Gala aggression and was taking it out on the lanky cuban.

* * *

  
  


Pidge was walking down the hallway, reviewing recent schematics that had been provided from the blade. Rounding a corner, she just happened to look up and see as Keith shoved Lance into the wall near the team bunks. The blue paladin’s body thumped loundy against the structure. Keith had the brunette caged within his arms and the green paladin was appalled when he pushed his knee roughly between Lance’s thighs hard enough to make the blue eyed boy moan lowley in pain. 

“Keith, get off Lance. You’re hurting him.” She said racing forward.

“Pidge!” Lance yelped, his eyes wide with what Pidge could only guess was fear. At the same time Keith’s eyes were also wide but they were quickly narrowed. “Mind your own business. Please do not ruin this for me.”

“Ruin what?” She growled right back at Keith, while grabbing Lance’s hand and pulling him from the angry half human. “You pouncing on Lance?”

“Yes. Give him back.” He snarled, reaching for Lance only for Pidge to shove him behind her. The blue paladin stumbled and for once seemed at a loss for words. “What is your problem with him lately? I know he can be annoying and he is always pushing your buttons but you can’t just beat him up.”

Lance squawked. “Excuse you, I am not annoying. I think the word you are looking for is irritatingly charming.” 

The pale boy ran his hands down his face in frustration. “Pidge you don’t understand what you are talking about.” 

Pidge sighed “I think you are the one who doesn’t understand.” She pushed Lance in the direction of his room. “I need to talk to Keith privately Lance, go to your room.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest but then she gave him a murderous look he shut it with an audible click and decided it was best if he listened to her. 

“Right, right. My room, I’ll just go there then.” He said absently hitting one of the scanners.

“That’s Keith’s room” Pidge said exasperated.

“Whaaaaat?” replied Lance in exaggerated surprise. “So it is. Weird, I could have sworn it was mine.” He moved over one door to his own. “Guess Keith really shook me up. Have fun explaining to Pidge why you were trying to jump me Mullet.”

“Don’t get too comfortable” Keith shot at the closing door. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh I’ll be getting comfortable.” Lance yelled through the door. “Gonna take a nice hot bath after being all roughed up by the not very big but bad boy galra.”

“Look.” Said Pidge, pushing Lance’s slightly odd behavior on the back burner for later reflection. “I know you have a hard time with social cues and that you're the shoot first ask questions later kind of guy. And I get that Lance provokes you into action but you cannot attack him like that. I thought you two were getting closer. I even thought you could be friends. But now...what’s going on Keith.” 

Keith huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his biceps flexing with the motion. “I can’t talk to you about this.”

  
“Ok, that's fine. How about Shiro?” Pidge pleaded. 

“That would be even worse.”

“Ug, whatever. I don’t care who you talk to but sort your shit out.” The green Paladin huffed before brushing past him. “Just stay away from Lance until you can keep your hands off of him.”

“That’s not happening.” The ravenette muttered under his breath. He waited until the younger girl was out of view before he slammed his hand on lance’s room scanner with a predatory smile full of teeth and sharp canines. 

* * *

  
  
  


Hunk had been serving dinner when he realized that there were two empty seats. Keith's and Lance's. He stopped by Lance's room first to see if he was there before checking for Keith who he assumed was probably in the training room. 

His fist was raised and poised to rap his knuckles on the door of the Cuban’s bunk when he heard voices. It sounded like his best friend was crying. Which was not unusual per say, he was an emotional person. What was unusual though was to hear Keith there with him when he was breaking down in tears. Was the human/galra hybrid comforting Lance? Were they finally getting along?

Hunk pressed his ear to the door not wanting to interpret a potential bonding moment.

“Keith. Please” He heard Lance cry out brokenly. “I can’t do it anymore. It...it’s too much.”

“You can take it, brat.” Keith replied, his voice even gravlier and rougher than usual. “I know you like it, the pain, the tears, me being so rough with you. You've had it coming and if you really want it to stop you know what to do.”

There was a moment where, horrified, all hunk could hear was growls, labored breathing, and lance’s small mewls of pain. Then suddenly there was a loud slap and Lance cried out tearfully.

Did Keith just hit Lance?

The yellow paladin hit his hand to the scanner hard but it blinked red, meaning it had been deactivated from the inside. “Lance buddy open the door. It’s Hunk.”

It was weirdly silent for a few long seconds before Lance replied but did not open the door. “Hunk, my man!” He sounded manic to the large polynesian boy. “Is it dinner time, already? You know what, I'm not feeling so good I don’t think I’m gonna make it.”

“Is Keith in there?” Hunk asked somewhat angrily through the door.

“What?” The brunette laughed nervously. “Pfft, No why..why would Keith be in here? But speaking of Keith, he’s also sick and won’t be coming to dinner.”

“How would you know that if he’s not in there with you.” Hunk pried. Why was Lance lying? Was Keith forcing him not to say anything? It didn’t seem like Keith would do something like that. But something weird was going on. Maybe he was being mind controlled by dark magic or his body was host to some weird alien that was making him aggressive...only with Lance...So many bad theories were clawing from Hunk’s imagination. 

“Uhh. Because I was just training with him when we both got sick. We both had the same snack like an hour ago it was probably spoiled, yeah that's it.”

It then sounded like Keith told Lance to: “Just stop. Before he figures it out.” 

“Hunk Seriously” Lance continued, his voice coming through the barrier more calm.” I just need some downtime. Just eat dinner without us. Me. Eat dinner without me. We, I mean I need to sort some stuff out.”

“Ok” Hunk conceded, pulling away from the door. He was going to talk to the team about this. Whatever was going on Keith had to be addressed for both Keith’s and Lance’s well being. He really hoped it wasn’t a brain eating virus that was messing with the red paladin’s head and making him violent.

* * *

  
  


Early the next morning, or the caste ship equivalent of said time, all the paladin’s were called to the bridge for an emergency meeting. Lance and Keith were the last to show and entered the bridge together. Lance still had a bit of face mask around his hair line having washed it off in haste and Keith had dressed quickly as evidenced by his shirt being worn inside out.

“What’s the report?” Keith asked, quickly slipping into paladin mode. “Planet in need of help, gala attack?” Whatever it was it couldn’t be that urgent as the request for the meeting had been made over the intercom and not with the alarm system.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Actually, it’s about you and Lance.”

“Us?” Questioned Lance as he scratched at his neck pulling down his shirt and exposing more of his neck which was littered with bruises and…

“Are those bite marks?” Allura asked squinting at Lance’s neck. “It looks like you’ve been mauled.”

“Oh” Lance said nonchalantly “Keith did it.” He jerked his thumb over to indicate the ravenette. 

All of the eyes around the bridge were wide as they assessed Keith who shrugged.

“He was asking for it.” Smirked the red paladin at Lance who looked away with a blush to his cheeks.

“When did this happen?” Pidge asked, horrified.

“Well it started when we were at the training deck last night before dinner, and you know things just kind of progressed from there.” Lance said with a hint of a pout.

Shiro looked startled but his voice was steady when he spoke. “I understand that you two have this rivalry going on and a little bit of competition is healthy. But both of you need to understand when to quit. Lance you are being too passive about this and Keith you are taking it too far. I get that bruises and bumps will happen while training but this is unacceptable.”

“Yeah” Hunk nodded “I mean you bit him. Look at those teeth marks on his neck.” he motioned to Lance’s being with waving arms.

“Young paladin Keith.” Added Coran in a chiding yet fatherly tone “I think you owe Lance an apology.”

Keith and Lance gave each other a meaningful look; a conversation or agreement without words.

“Poor baby” Keith cooed teasingly. “Did I hurt you? Do you want me to kiss your wounds better?”

“Keith” Shiro warned.

“Yes.” Lance pouted petulantly, “I do.”

Everyone watched in surprise as Keith sauntered the few steps to Lance and started to kiss each bruise and bite on Lance's neck. The brown boy loosely wrapped his arms around the red paladin.

“Don’t forget the one’s here too” the Cuban said, lifting the hem of his shirt to show a sliver of bronze midriff with additional mottled bruises. 

“Never” whispered Keith, lowering himself to his knees and gently kissing the temporarily damaged skin.

“Ok, what is going on here. I am a 14 year genius and I am confused as fuck right now.” Pidge exclaimed looking at hunk for an explanation. Though the Yellow paladin looked just as perplexed 

“Language.” Rebuked Shiro with so much bewilderment that the admonishment sounded more like a question.

Keith and Lance both started laughing as Keith got to feet; both of them placing their arms around each other.

“Surprise.” Smiled Lance as Keith kissed the crown of his head. “We’re dating.”

“Oh thank the white lion” Said Coran. “I knew you two were either going to kill or kiss each other eventually. This is the preferable option.”

“When did this happen?” Allura asked, still confused. “Just two weeks ago you flirted with me at breakfast.” Although before that mentioned incidence it had been quite awhile.”

“We’ve been dating about 6 Phoebs.” Answered Keith, the fingers of his one hand drawing lazy shapes over his boyfriend's waist.

“I only flirted with you to make Keith get all jealous.” Said Lance, a pink tinge dusting his brown cheek bones. “I’ve been trying to get him to be all rough with me in the bedroom for a little bit now so…”

“Eww.” Said pidge “So when I caught you two last week in the the hallway you were doing weird sex stuff.”

“Well…” Lance drew the word out, “Almost. After you so rudely interrupted us Keith got all shy and didn’t want to do the dom roll. He was starting to get all freaked out that you guys were starting to see him as some kind of bully.”

“Oh my god.” Blanched Hunk. “Last night when I came to get you both for dinner...you were.”

“Finally fulfilling my fantasy of being the sub to Keith’s dom? Yes, that was exactly what you interrupted. But don’t worry my handsome hunk, it was exactly the push we needed to talk about breaking our secret relationship to you guys.”

Keith nodded along, his cheeks as red as his lion. Clearly Lance was the one more comfortable doing the talking about their kinks.

“I am happy for you two.” Shiro said sincerely and yet somewhat uncomfortably. “But even so. That kind of physical intimacy and power imbalance in a relationship can be unhealthy. You two really need to make sure you have a system of checks and balances to keep either of you from getting hurt.”

Lance waved Shiro off. “Don’t worry Space daddy. We have a safe word and use the green, yellow, red system. And Keith was an absolute angel when it came to the aftercare. Plus we all know I’m really the one in this relationship calling all the shots, aren’t I samurai”

Keith scoffed “I wouldn’t go that far Sharp shooter.”

“Awe” Hunk cooed with his hands clasped together. “They have pet names for each other.”

“Pretty sure they have already used them before” Grumbled pidge. “Maybe we should have seen this coming.”

Shiro cleared his throat “I am glad you have an open line of communication when it comes to your intimacy. I just wanted to make sure you are being safe in all venues of your physical relationship.” He made sure to hold eye contact with both boys no matter how embarrassing it was to have this conversation with them.

“Are you trying to have the sex talk with us.” stammered Keith. “Please don’t, especially in front of the whole team.”

“Relax babe. I’ve got this.” Said lance cuddling closer to Keith. “Shiro If you're asking if we are using condoms I can assure you that...No, we are not. We are in space and neither of us remembered to grab them on our Journey off earth after finding Blue, not to mention we weren’t together then. But it doesn’t matter because we were both virgins a couple months ago and don’t have any STDs. And we are both boys so it’s not like we have to worry about a pregnancy. No surprise kids until and/or if we decide to adopt.”

“It’s kind of early for that discussion” Agreed Keith, “Especially in the middle of an intergalactic war.” 

Allura and Coran shared a look that did not go unnoticed by the team.

“Actually” Coran cleared his throat. “Male Galra are capable of impregnating ⅓ of all known species including all the known sexes of most of those aforementioned species.”

“But” Allura added “we don’t know if Galra or half Galra males, Keith Specifically, are compatible with the Earth species. So it may be nothing at all to worry about. But we should probably do full body scans just to err on the side of caution.” The princess finished while smoothing imaginary wrinkles from her dress. 

“Oh no, don’t tell me these two numnuts can procreate.” Cried pidge smacking her own forehead with her hand. “We are all doomed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Can Keith and Lance have babies? I'll leave that up to the readers imagination.
> 
> Always practice safe sex.


End file.
